Presently, airplane personnel and pilots are somewhat defenseless against a would-be hijacker that has gained access to the cockpit of an airplane. For a multitude of reasons, it remains illegal for pilots to carry firearms as a possible deterrent to hostile intruders. Thus, once an intruder enters the cockpit, there are few options available to the endangered pilot. Consequentially, the passengers and crew are all placed in immediate danger.
Devices that attempt to slow entry into the cockpit or attempt to confine a hostile intruder, while somewhat effective, may simply delay the inevitable. If the intruder is heavily armed or equipped, there may be nothing available to alleviate the potential danger.
There exists, therefore, a need for an anti-hijacking system that can be used to forcefully incapacitate a hostile intruder to maintain the safety of the pilots, crew, and passengers on an airplane.